Tracking Marty Down
The group reunited with Ratchet and the others at Dr. Brown's house. Ratchet: Talwyn told me what happened at town square. Smart move. Reia: Actually, Presea's the one who thinks about this attack. Ratchet: It seems you have our respect. Presea: Thank you. Reia: Alright, Kiva. Let's hear this plan. Kiva: Okay, the school dance is happening tonight. But we need to replant the tree Marty knock down. So, I think that some of us should replant the tree, while the rest of us are at the school dance. Presea: I agree to this plan, but the timing is wrong. Kiva: Sorry. Presea: It is alright. Reia: Now that the Heartless are dealt with, we should have an easy operation from here. Kiva: Totally. Reia: Well, it's your plan. What's the name of this heist? Kiva: Um... Operation.. Presea: May I make the title for this plan? Kiva: Sure. Presea: Operation: Past Reborn. Kiva: Nice. Reia: Okay, from the flyer Marty has, a storm hits the clock tower at 10 pm tonight. That should give us plenty of time for the school dance and a way to restore Marty. Kiva: And the tree? Reia: Let's just say if things get serious, George will save Lorraine and have a happily ever after. Presea: Believing what is right.. Kiva: Meaning? Reia: The family tree will be restored. Kiva: Oh, okay. Presea: Let us enjoy some time off before we go to the school dance. Reia: Don't forget. This is our only chance to send Marty back to his time period. After the dance, we'll help Dr. Brown right away. Kiva: And replanting the tree? Reia: Yes. Okay, let's get ready for the dance. Presea: Should I...wear something for the event as well? Kiva: Sure. Presea: Thank you. You can help me pick a dress. - Suddenly, a door is knocking and Lorraine asked to come inside the house. Ratchet: Lorraine? What's she doing here?? Presea: She followed us. Kiva: Good grief.. Reia: Captain, hide the car! Everyone, get changed for the party. Presea: What about you, Reia? Reia: I'll get Lorraine's attention. Go! Kiva: Good thing I still got the bracelet. - Reia suddenly has an idea. Reia: The bracelet... That's it! Presea: What's it? Kiva: The bracelet. Say, you have an idea for this? Reia: Yeah. Find Angela on the second floor and help her make more of these bracelets. Kiva: Okay, master. - Kiva and Presea ran to the second floor and finds Angela, looking at the time chart in Hill Valley constantly. Kiva: Angela, we need more bracelets. Angela: I understand. Let's make some. Presea: Yes. What are those logos for? Angela: They are based on our personalities. Kiva: Yeah, like my logo is a pink lightning bolt and Reia's a blue dragon-fire. Presea: Interesting. You and the captain are trustworthy, after all. I wish to join you in your quest. Kiva: Okay. You might have to talk to Ratchet about that offer. Presea: Genis and Raine recommended the offer. I honestly do not know about the rest of the team's thoughts. Kiva: Well... You just earned the team's respect. We'll find out what he will say once this is over. Presea: Are you certain about the captain? Kiva: Trust me. Presea: Very well. I trust you and your desires to become a Keyblade Master. Kiva: Thanks, Presea. - Angela, Kiva and Presea are gathering enough materials to make more bracelets. Each one has a different logo into them. Kiva: Wow.. Angela: Surprised, huh? Presea: Indeed. Each logo is very unique to those bracelets. Kiva: Yeah, like this one is a silver Exsphere and that one is an aqua heart. Presea: The silver bracelet is mine. Though, I am happy that you like it. Angela: Say, how's your training with Reia coming along? Kiva: Great. Presea: Is there more skills to learn for this training? Kiva: I've learn how to teleport and how to heal. There's plenty of skills for me to learn. Presea: But will it be enough to take this 'Zemo' down? Kiva: Yep. Presea: Confidence and spirit.. That's what I felt within you. Kiva: That's right. Presea: Keep these feelings with you and you will win. We can help you when we can. Kiva: Thanks, Presea. - The trio finally finished the bracelets and they placed them in a plastic bag. Presea and Kiva decided to go back and see how Reia's doing. Kiva: Hey, master. Reia: Oh.. Hey, Kiva. Kiva: How are you doing? Reia: I'm fine, but the problem is getting worse. Somehow, Marty's act to get away from Biff makes Lorraine more interested in him than George. Presea: The solution is simple. Kiva: What solution? Presea: The act of bravery. Kiva: From George... Of course! I still got Marty's photo. Reia: Hold on.. Is that a copy of Marty's photo or...? Kiva: Well, I ask Marty if I can hold on to it. Just in case if Marty starts disappearing out of existence. Reia: Oh.. *gently smiles at Kiva* How thoughtful of you. Kiva: That's right. Presea: In that case, we are all set for the dance and the getaway. Kiva: So, no replanting the tree? Reia: Kiva, listen. It might take a few tweaks, but we have only one night to restore the family tree between George and Lorraine. The answer to this problem is the school dance. Presea: Allowing the correct course of history take control in the progress. Kiva: Aw, darn it! Reia: Are you..really worried about planting a tree? And if so, whose bond was it? Kiva: I-- I don't know.. *tears coming out* Reia: Oh.. Sorry. I..shouldn't said that. Speaking of trees, gardening is one of your hobbies, right? Kiva: Yep. Reia: I see. You wish to plant a tree then? Kiva: Pretty much. Besides, I like it when it's twin pines and not a lone pine. Reia: I understand. Presea: Sharing a bond with someone as the tree grows becomes passionate. With one or two people, the tree will share a good will for those who believe. Reia: Wow.. Presea.. Kiva: Gosh... Presea: You may pick the people you wish to be with to plant it. Choose wisely, because the bond will not hold to many. Kiva: I choose Silver and Yasha. Presea: A good answer, but the bond will not work on them. Reia: Huh? Why's that?? Presea: They have less faith to believe. That will be discovered on their own. I am suggesting Reia, your master, and Terra, your boyfriend. They have more faith in you and the bond holds true to the three of you. Kiva: Okay, my master and my boyfriend it is. *smiles* Reia: You seem to have senses like I do. Presea: Yes, but not as strong as you. - Reia blushed as she gets Terra. Back in the backyard, Presea digs a small hole and Reia, along with Kiva and Terra, found her. Presea gave Kiva a seed for her tree. Presea: The bond requires a promise to Reia and Terra before planting on the ground. Kiva: Okay, Presea. - Kiva moved her arm and her hand close to the pit. Terra touched Kiva's hand. Kiva: *blushes* Terra: My promise to you - I'll always be on your side. Kiva: Me too, my love. - Reia touched Kiva and Terra's hand together. Reia: My promise to you - You will always be a sister and a precious student to me. Kiva: Thanks, master. Presea: Kiva, to complete the bond, it is your turn to make a promise to Reia and Terra in return. Kiva: Okay.. I promise that I'll be at Terra's side and I'll always be a sister to Reia. Reia: Thank you. - Kiva dropped the seed into the pit and Presea puts the dirt back. Presea: The bond has been made. Terra: Good to hear that. Presea: Let us go to the school dance. Marty is waiting for us. Kiva: Okay, Presea. - The group headed out to the school dance, where Marty's fate awaits. Category:Scenes